¿Enamorado de un fantasma?
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: El amor a veces resulta ser inesperado y más ahora que ama realmente aquel fantasma que conoció en vida y al parecer en muerte también lo haría, el pasado fue un gran recurso para caer enamorado antes sus encantos ¿enamorado de un fantasma? La respuesta era obvia, claro que lo estaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de el -Slash- chico x chico (Ectofeature)
1. ¿Fantasma?

**_Y volviendo al Ectofeature nuevamente -con lagrimas en los ojos(?)- se me ocurrió este Fic después de ver una imagen y me dije ¿por que no intentarlo? después de todo yo escribo temáticas casi de cualquier tipo -mas cursis y yanderes owoU- y pues me agarre haciendo el primer capitulo y me gusto como va quedando, daria las advertencias pero quiero que se lleven la sorpresa leyendo jejeje~_**

**_Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas, yaoi (si no os gusta esta temática no lea esto xD) y mucho Ectofeature_**

**_Sin mas ¡El fic!_**

* * *

**U**n día normal como cualquiera, estaba ahí parado en el escenario frente a su público mientras cantaba una de sus muchas canciones que hablaban de lo perfecto que era, pero no era su culpa era la culpa de su madre y su padre de hacerlo tan perfecto ¿Qué culpa tenía el por ser tan guapo e talentoso? Ninguna, pero por suerte alguna lo era, la envidia de la mayoría de las estrellas Pop algo que lo complacía de alguna forma aunque aun así no llenaba ese extraño hueco que desde hace mucho sentía que estaba vacío y de alguna forma siempre intentaba rellenarlo pero sus intentos apenas encubrían aquello

**-Ustedes saben que los amo, no tanto como me amo a mi mismo pero aun así los amo-**

Grito a su público quienes contestaban con suspiros y gritos alegres, lo de siempre, era un día cualquiera al menos hasta ese momento ya que cuando se fue a su camerino se llevo la sorpresa de que Bobby su manager lo estaba esperando sentado, suspiro pesadamente, no quería más problemas con fans ni de ningún tipo con el por la razón de que arruinaba su diversión –aunque claro era para su bien de que no terminara siendo violado o algo peor- cuando cerró la puerta se recargo en esta para luego mirarlo fastidiado

**-¿Qué quieres?- **dijo un poco cansado de los cuidados **–si lo que quieres es un autógrafo para tu "hermana" me lo puedes pedir sin tener que acosarme-**

**-Cohen sabes que no soy un hombre de bromas- **lo regaña invitándolo a sentarse, pero al no obtener respuesta decide proseguir con el asunto **-¿Conoces aun tal Spencer Wright?-**

Se quedo callado unos momentos sacando su cartera, si había olvidado algo seguramente estaría ahí adentro, después de todo esa cosa estaba lleno de recordatorios importantes porque era lo único que checaba más veces a demás del espejo, y ahí estaba una pequeña foto donde se observaba aun castaño rojizo de 10 años junto con él cuando tenía 16 años, sonrió acordándose inmediatamente por qué le había sonado aquel nombre, por supuesto que lo conocía siempre fue su primo favorito

**-Claro es mi primo lejano- **dice animado **–creo que tiene 16 años, la última vez que nos fuimos fue hace 6 años en uno de mis conciertos- **de lo único que se acordaba de aquel concierto era que lo había visto

**-¿Lo querías mucho?- **pregunta para abrir lentamente su celular **–y contéstame con la verdad cobra-**

**-Realmente si, era el más cercano a mi edad ya que los demás eran adultos, siempre jugábamos y nos metíamos en problemas juntos- **como si fuera una película empezó a recordarlo vagamente, era un poco malo en ello pero al menos lo reconocía bastante en sus memorias

Un silencio se poso en el lugar lo último que pudo escuchar fue un "estará ahí en menos de 30 minutos" antes de ver a su manager acercarse a él y darle una palmada reconfortante en la espalda haciéndolo saber que no era nada bueno lo que ocurría, lo miro a los ojos apenas concentrado ya que era más especialista en hablar para intimidar que con la mirada

**-Más vale que me digas a donde voy a ir Bobby o juro que puedes ir despidiéndote de tu trabajo, y sabes que puedo hacer que nadie te contrate en este mundo con unas cuantas llamadas-**

Vio al otro suspirar y conociéndole bien –ya que era el único manager que le había durado- sabía que no eran noticias buenas, hubiera deseado no haberla escuchado pero debía si quería enterarse después de todo

**-Billy lamento esto pero tu primo Spencer esta…- **vio como el hombre trataba de sonreírle de una manera que doliera menos **–está muerto-**

Lo sintió como un golpe duro a su estomago sofocándolo, no podía ser real debía ser una broma, su primo solo era un menor de 16 años al que llevaba mucho sin ver el no estaba muerto ¿verdad? No lo creería por nada del mundo quería tener esperanzas de que aun estaba aquel castaño con vida en espera a que se volvieran a ver para jugar como en los viejos tiempos ¿en verdad estaba muerto? Ladeo la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello y disimular una sonrisa que no demostrara que se estaba quebrando

**-Es una broma ¿cierto?- **pregunta con aire de ilusión, no se imaginaba a su primo ya sin vida es que simplemente no podía **–el está vivo ¿v-verdad?- **estaba a punto de quebrarse era con el único pariente con quien al menos aun tenía contacto alguno, con quien al menos había pasado una infancia corta, era su único amigo verdadero

**-Tú sabes que no miento Billy, enserio lamento tu perdida…- **el hombre antes de salir lo miro con cierto aire de desconocerlo ya que nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, esa manera de caer en depresión que difícilmente iba a salir **–ponte un traje negro, iremos a visitarlo y por favor no te tardes-**

Y ahí estaba Baruch Cohen más bien conocido como el famoso: Billy Joe Cobra "BJC" derrumbándose de una manera rápida como si él fuera quien se estuviera muriendo, camino hacia un gran closet buscando entre las ropas una que fuera elegante y de color negro buscándolo sin cansancio, sintió las ganas de llorar pero se mantuvo calmado ¿Por qué debía morir? No se lo imaginaba lo quería como su primito al que siempre molestaba con quien paso los mejores momentos de su infancia ¿era justo morir tan joven? Por supuesto que no lo era y más cuando no se lo merecía; suspiro encontrando el traje perfecto tomándolo entre sus manos para luego ponerse a pensar ¿Cómo había muerto Spencer?

Después de cambiarse y tener que limpiarse unas cuantas lagrimas salió del camerino en busca de su manager para que se marcharan, a veces era raro verlo llorar por algo que no se tratara de el mismo aunque después de todo en algo tenía que ver ¡él era de su familia! Una de las pocas personas que realmente le han agradado en sus 22 años de vida incluso podía jurar que Spencer lo conocía mejor que cualquiera de su disquera pues bien desde niños se conocían

Desvió la mirada para mirar por la ventana el camino que los llevaba un poco lejos de la ciudad, poco a poco comenzó a reconocer el camino ya que en el pasado a veces había llevado a su primo a casa y rogar por quedarse ahí a dormir e si no lo lograba consolar al pequeño niño de castaño rojizo –aunque seguía siendo más castaño- quien a veces se ponía triste por aquello, no pudo evitar recordar el día en el que dijo que posiblemente se iría por un tiempo

**-FlashBack-**

**B**aruch Cohen 12 años se encontraba en un intento de consolar a su primo Spencer de 6 años cuando le había comentado que posiblemente se iría y no regresaría por un largo tiempo, y lo peor de todo era que aquel castaño estaba llorando haciendo que poco a poco el corazón se le empezara a destrozar

**-¿En v-verdad te tienes q-que ir?- **pregunta el menor llorando poco a poco mientras se le nota una cara llena de dolor **-¿N-no te p-puedes que-quedar?-**

**-Amigosaurio ya verás que estaré de vuelta muy pronto- **dice limpiándole las lagrimas con cuidado y dándole una sonrisa sincera **–durara solo un poco- **una pequeña mentira para que dejara de llorar

**-Quédate, no te vayas Billy- **sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearle el cuello para abrazarlo y sentenciar que se había ocultado en su pecho

**-Volveré lo prometo- **dice dándole un beso en la frente mientras lo despeina **-¿quieres ver tus regalos antes de que me vaya?-**

Solo lo vio asentir mientras se quitaba las lagrimas, le extendió una pequeña caja para que la abriera, después de que las sacara le mostro una pequeña camisa con mangas rojas y un fantasma ridículo en el centro de esta de color rojo, y un pequeño collar de plata que decía "King of terror" conociendo ese raro gusto por las cosas de terror, antes de marcharse lo miro a los ojos estirando su meñique

**-¿Prometes no olvidarme y cuidar tus regalos?-**

Solo sintió como el pequeño entrelazaba los meñiques en forma de juramento

**-L-lo hare primo Baruch-**

Y es asi como se despidió mirando desde el automóvil aquella casa, sabía que no volvería en un buen tiempo y tan solo deseaba jamás olvidar a su primo y que este tampoco lo olvidara, siempre serian los mejores hermanos/amigos en el mundo, entre ellos se lo habían prometido

**-Fin del FlashBack-**

Cuando reacciono noto que habían llegado aquella casa que alguna vez tuvo un aire alegre parecía estar de melancolía, bajo junto con Bobby mirando el lugar recordando el pasado especialmente los días cuando jugaba con Spencer, incluso algunas escenas de pijamadas que hacían en su casa antes de que fuera famoso simplemente el pasado, un pasado que le encantaría volver a repetir en vez de enterarse que el único que lo entendía había muerto de alguna forma que el aun no conocía

**-¿Te encuentras bien Baruch?- **sabia que Bobby las únicas veces que lo llamaba por su nombre real eran en asuntos que él no podía controlar

**-Claro, me siento realmente bien de perder a mi único primo con el que conviví, con quien le jure que pasaría este cumpleaños a su lado ¡¿Por qué carajos debería estar mal?!- **decía con sarcasmo absoluto casi llorando apretando los puños, no estaba preparado para ese peso emocional

Solo sintió un pequeño abrazo que apenas y lo lograba consolar, se puso unos lentes oscuros ya que odiaba que la gente lo viera llorar, entro a la casa siendo guiada por la madre de Spencer quien parecía a ver perdido alegría alguna que pudo tener y la entendía, nadie parecía preparado para ello. Siguió caminando viendo el lugar sintiendo un escalofrió por dentro, sentía frio rodeándole el cuerpo pero pensaba que seguramente era su imaginación la cual no se acostumbraba estar ahí

Lo peor de todo fue verlo en aquel ataúd tan arreglado como el cadáver, lo miro sintiendo sus lagrimas caer contra el cristal blindado, No, no quería verlo así le estaba partiendo en dos el alma, apenas era un niño ¡apenas tenía 16 años! No era justo, tenía un futuro por delante o al menos eso recuerda que le hubiera comentado aquel niño con ilusiones de 10 años de ser el mejor cinematógrafo de terror en la historia o al menos esa era la ilusión de cuando al menos el podía estar vivo

**-Billy creo que será mejor llevart…-**

**-Bobby solo déjame unos momentos, quiero recorrer la casa- **pide apenas audible dando a entender que quería un momento a solas **–por favor- **y si lo pedía amablemente es que en verdad estaba mal

**-De acuerdo, cancelare tus planes para mañana para que descanses un poco-**

**-C-como quieras…- **dice abandonando el jardín para entrar a la casa

Camina en silencio con unos sollozos apenas audibles, recorría el lugar invadiéndose del pasado un pasado que no lo lastimaba en nada, subió escaleras arriba para visitar el último lugar en su lista antes de irse: la habitación de Spencer. No pudo evitar dar una sonrisa dolorosa al aire recordando que la primera noche que durmieron juntos fue ahí y más bien ni dormir pudieron ya que se habían desvelado comiendo helado y mirando películas, ahí su primo tenía 3 y el 9, y para que fuera mucho menor que él era mucho más valiente en las películas de terror de ahí recuerda que desde entonces al castaño le gustaban aquellas películas que solo le provocaban miedo

Camino aun más lento al acercarse a la puerta y abrirla lentamente, nada había cambiado seguía siendo la misma habitación decorada con tonos rojos y azules en todos lados sin muchas cosas con importancia solo aquella computadora que le había regalado para que cumpliera sus sueños, podría ser malo para recordar las fechas de cumpleaños –gracias a su cartera o Bobby las recordaba- pero jamás fue malo para dar un buen regalo

Al entrar totalmente se encontró con una pequeña camisa que reconoció, era el regalo que le había dado a Spencer cuando era más pequeño, por un momento la toco y sintió un escalofrió rodearle completamente haciendo que el tacto se rompiera para abrazarse a sí mismo, después un pequeño destello le llamo la atención caminando hacia él, cuando lo tomo en sus manos vio que era el pequeño collar de plata que también le había regalado pero esta vez en vez de sentir un escalofrió pudo divisar algo de un azulado transparente frente a él, cuando lo miro pudo ver que era un fantasma y no solo eso sino que ese fantasma tenia la forma de Spencer…trago duramente saliva caminando hacia atrás totalmente asustado y con un grito ahogado que se había atorado en su garganta

**-¿Billy?- **preguntaba aquel joven fantasma acercándosele lentamente **-¡Billy! No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe, me eh sentido muy solo y mis padres junto con mi hermana se han vueltos locos por que creen que los acecho para mal-**

No le puso atención en nada él seguía perdido en su miedo, le asustaban los fantasmas bastante y más si tenían la figura y voz de su primo difunto **–S-spencer ¿T-tu n-no es-est-as m-muerto?- **no puedo evitar tartamudear se estaba muriendo del terror

**-Sí, hace como un mes ¿tú qué crees porque soy un fantasma?-**

**-¿U-un mes? ¿F-fantasma?-**

**-Si Billy, llevo muerto como un mes y en ese tiempo llevo siendo fantasma-**

**-Si lo pones así- **y ahí fue donde toda su valentía huyo por la ventana haciéndolo gritar tan fuerte y de forma femenina antes de caer desmayado en la habitación

Lo único que recuerda es haber escuchado ah alguien llamarlo por su nombre a gritos antes de caer inconsciente

* * *

_**Hora de explicaciones mi querido publico quien deja un review o al menos lee esto**_

**_Billy esta vivo ¿no se nota? aunque después del susto que le metió Spencer no se si siga vivo xD_**

**_Me dolió tener que hacer aun Spencer joven y muerto se me partió el corazón, pero así era la imagen un Spencer un chico fantasma y nuestro cantante en vida -lo quise hacer mas mayorsito para sufrir menos-_**

**_Y si no se han dado cuenta Billy le lleva 6 años a Spencer, así que no es totalmente pedofilia(?)_**

**_Bobby sera el manager de nuestro cantante egoista y narcicista favorito, tranquilos por primera vez no hare triangulos amorosos o al menos hare el intento_**

**_Y eso es todo creo, si tienen mas dudas, criticas, comida que me quieran dar, dinero o tarjetas de credito, tomatazos que se yo haganme lo saber por que no leo mentes é-e_**


	2. El fantasma de Spencer Wright

_**Bueno, me disculpo por tardarme en esta historia pero vean el lado bueno ¡Ya la actualice! muchas cosas evitaban que lo hiciera pero prometo ponerme al tiempo con mis historias, espero que el capitulo no este algo flojo por que siento que delire en todo esto pero capitulo es capitulo así que no me culpen, demasiado estrés en mi vida -al menos estas ultimas semanas-**_

_**Sin mas ¡El fic!**_

* * *

**S**entía un horrible dolor en su cabeza, sus ojos aun le pesaban y no quería abrirlos pero al menos ya no sentía aquella incomodidad bajo su espalda ya que ahora fuera lo que fuera donde estuviera acostado era mucho más suave, sentía unas leves sacudidas para que despertara pero no quería hacerlo ya que realmente tenía una jaqueca enorme por un vago recuerdo que empezaba a aparecerle en sus memorias

Empezó poco a poco abrir los ojos con pesadez, su mirada se encontró con un techo pintado de turquesa fuerte, al darse una vuelta se encontró con una pequeña lámpara que tenia escrita letras de canciones, luego su cama, poco a poco dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación con una horrible jaqueca y dolor de espalda, aunque sentía que fue a causa de algo pero el recuerdo cada vez que parecía ser más claro se volvía aun más confuso

**-¿Estás bien Billy?- **se da otra vuelta para encontrarse con su manager apoyado en la puerta con un vaso de agua y algo parecido a unas pastillas **–fue un golpe realmente duro el que te diste-**

**-¿Qué paso?- **pregunta sin entender lo que pasa, con algo de esfuerzo se sienta mientras se sostiene la cabeza **–tengo una jaqueca terrible-**

**-Bueno te encontré desmallado en el suelo en la casa de tu primo, no sé qué paso solo que te diste un golpe muy fuerte- **se acerco a él estirándole el vaso de agua junto las pastillas mientras le pone una almohada detrás de la cabeza

**-Oh…- **dice mientras toma ambas cosas **–no recuerdo mucho sobre eso- **dice con un quejido cuando le toman la cabeza para acomodársela

**-Toma una pastilla cada 8 horas, iré hablar con la disquera y avisare que necesitas unos días para recuperarte del golpe. No te vayas a mover de ahí-**

Asintió dejando por un momento el agua en la mesita de noche que estaba cerca de su cama, miro el paquete fijamente acordándose poco a poco de lo sucedido **-¿Dónde está el?- **pregunta mirándolo seriamente

**-¿El? Billy estabas solo cuando te encontré después de que gritaras, tal vez solo viste una alucinación o un insecto-**

**-No estaba alucinando, había alguien conmigo inclusive hablaba-**

**-Tal vez el golpe te hizo más daño de lo que esperaba, toma tu pastilla y no quiero oír más locuras ni quejas. Te quedas ahí e intentaras descansar quieras o no-**

Asintió débilmente mientras sacaba una pastilla y se la tomaba junto con el agua, dejo las dos cosas en la mesita antes de fijar su mirada hacia el frente esperando recordar algo más pero le costaba; suspiro, tal vez si estaba delirando. Cerró los ojos dejándose vagar por ese recuerdo poco a poco intentando averiguar qué fue lo que le asusto hasta que lo vio ah él: Spencer.

No, no es el. Esta muerto no podría ser el piensa mientras siente de nuevo esas ganas de llorar, maldita sea no quería llorar de nuevo ya que eso haría aumentar el dolor, se aferro a las sabanas mientras intentaba respirar el está en un mejor lugar, piensa en eso intenta animarse para alejar aquel sentimiento de que algo se le rompe por dentro aun cuando sea fuerte no evita que unas pequeñas lagrimas se le escapen, poco a poco las sentía recorrer por su rostro. En definitiva era un fracaso para eso de ser fuerte con aquel tema; sintió como le limpiaban estas de manera lente haciendo que notara un gran frio en su piel, abrió los ojos en busca de encontrar ah alguien pero nada, no había nadie

**-No quería asustarte, tampoco que lloraras por mi…lo siento Billy- **escucha esa voz, esa voz de su primo, solo abrió los ojos como plato intentando encontrarlo

**-¿Eres tú?- **pregunta extrañado aun sin verlo **–Spencer ¿E-eres tú?- **volvió a repetir

**-Algo, en serio no quería que te pasara. Perdón primo no quería lastimarte- **podía identificar ese tono de tristeza, no se lo imaginaba llorando para nada, eso siempre le partía en dos

**-N-no te preocupes ¿Dónde estás?- **pregunta de manera dulce, intentando saber si no estaba loco **-¿puedo verte?-**

**-¿No te asustaras?- **escucha aquella pregunta que aun está llena de ilusión, de esperanza a que nada malo pasara

**-No me asustare lo prometo, tienes la palabra de cobra-**

Solo vio aquel mismo collar que reconoció en segundos, trago saliva duramente tomándolo entre sus manos para ponérselos y cerrar los ojos mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar tomar aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones como si realmente sintiera que no hubiera oxigeno en ellos pase lo que pase no grites, no estás loco Billy, no lo estas piensa mientras suelta el aire que había acumulado aun sin abrir los ojos

**-¿Tienes miedo?- **lo escucha nuevamente con aquel tono preocupado

**-Digamos que no soy la persona más valiente del mundo- **dice con tono resignado, volviendo a repetirse que no importaba lo que pasara todo estaría bien

Poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con un chico pálido casi transparente, vestía con una camisa blanca con detalles rojos como el fantasma que tenía en el centro, pantalones normales y tenis comunes. Su pelo que era un poco alborotado pero aun tenia forma junto con unos ojos carbones expresivos, nuevamente sintió las ganas de llorar, era él, era su primo, era un fantasma ahora…no, no podía creerlo

**-Spencer…-** dice en voz baja mientras lo seguía mirando acercando su mano a aquella helada mejilla **–Eres, eres tu-**

**-Si Billy soy yo, Spencer. En verdad lamento haberte asustado yo me emocione por verte otra vez-**

Lo ignoro totalmente casi abalanzándose contra él para abrazarlo nuevamente llorando, era el ¡Era su primo! No importaba en absoluto lo que pasara en verdad lo extrañaba, le dolía saber que estaba muerto que no estaba vivo pero le reconfortaba verlo, tenerlo, aun saber que existía que después de todo aun no lo perdía, simplemente quería tenerlo aferrado contra el temiendo de que fuera una ilusión. Podría ser un cobarde pero realmente le interesaba más saber que aun lo podía ver, que después de todo le cumpliría la promesa de estar con él para su cumpleaños que después de todo aun no lo perdía, que aun existía

**-¿Estás bien?- **escucha al menor preguntar correspondiendo al abrazo, también identificaba que este lloraba

**-No me imaginaba que seguirías aquí, no me esperaba que aun estuvieras aquí- **susurra intentando contenerse pero no puede, no quiere perderlo **–Dime que no eres producto de mi imaginación, que realmente te estoy abrazando-**

**-Realmente me estas abrazando Billy, no soy producto de tu imaginación- **le dice con burla antes de que los dos se miraran

Sus miradas se conectaban, y una sonrisa apareció en ambos como si por un momento cualquier cosa mala desapareciera, inclusive Billy ya se había tranquilizado con el tema de tener a un fantasma frente a él o al parecer se le había olvidado ya que no se había asustado tanto como la primera vez

**-Vaya te vez tan…- **dice intentando cortar el silencio aunque no parece una de las mejores formas

**-Billy sé que soy transparente, se supone que así luce un fantasma- **dice con un tono divertido, para luego tener que contenerse la risa **–ahora entiendo porque te asustaste, siempre le has tenido fobia a los fantasmas-**

**-¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? Digo no digamos que es muy normal que se te aparezca tu primo diciéndote que es un fantasma desde hace mucho- **dice cruzándose de brazos sintiendo de nuevo una punzada en la cabeza **–Auch-**

**-Oh creo que debería dejarte descansar un poco…-**

**-No, ven vamos te tengo que presentar a mi manager o me creerá que soy un demente-**

Quejas, regaños o cualquier cosa termino ignorándolo para levantarse con cuidado y llevarse al menor arrastras mientras se dirigía a su elevador incluido para bajar y ahorrarse una larga bajada por las escaleras o más bien evitar su propia flojera . Cuando estuvo en la primera planta miro a su alrededor buscando al otro con la mirada pero el lugar era enorme y termino distrayéndose al ver a su primo con una mirada perdida viendo todo lo demás, se le había olvidado que no había visitado antes su mansión

**-Esto es enorme- **lo escucha decir con voz sorprendida y perdida **–es realmente genial-**

**-Gracias…- **era extraño, muchas personas decían el mismo comentario pero el de el parecía más importante que algún otro **–tal vez, no sé, si quieres- **empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Ya sabes, podrías venir a vivir conmigo- **se hundió en hombros por un momento olvidando el dolor que sentía para concentrarse en el **–si quieres claro, yo no pienso obligarte a algo –**

**-Me gustaría vivir contigo primo Baruch-**

No pudo evitar hundirse en hombros medio sonrojado de la nada, tal vez no se esperaba realmente pedirle eso pero vamos al menos estarían juntos y compartirían aventuras como los viejos recuerdos, antes de que dijera algo se encontró con su manager que se le quedaba mirando extrañado, en primera porque estaba hablando solo –al menos desde su perspectiva- y en segunda por que estaba ahí con una apariencia de niño avergonzado

**-¿Con quién estás hablando Baruch Cohen?- **pregunta algo asustado, casi como si viera aun loco salido de un manicomio

**-En primera soy Billy y lo sabes Bobby, en segundo hablo con… ¿el fantasma de mi primo?- **dice no tan seguro con el ultimo ya que realmente no tiene idea de cómo comentarlo

**-Sería mejor que te llevara con un doctor, empezaste con alucinaciones tal vez en verdad te haya afectado mucho más de lo que me esperaba-**

**-¿Insinúas que estoy loco?- **se apunta a si mismo casi en tono ofendido mientras alza una ceja **–no perdí un tornillo en verdad el está aquí- **chillo como una adolescente a la cual no creían cuando esa vez no mentía

**-No creo que en verdad estuvieras hablando con él, tal vez lo extrañas demasiado y empiezas a verlo porque no aceptas su pérdida-**

Y ahí iniciaba una discusión entre dos adultos quienes discutían quien realmente razón, sobre aquella situación dejando a un fantasma a lado mirando todo con curiosidad y enfado ya que no entendía mucho de lo que peleaban solo que él estaba involucrado

**-Pov Spencer-**

De un momento a otro había estado platicando con mi primo favorito era divertido volver hablar aun cuando nos pusiéramos sentimentales, me propuso que me presentara ante su manager no supe la razón y antes de preguntarle el por qué ya me llevaba con el así que no puse más quejas y deje que me llevara.

Veía su casa mientras estaba algo perdido en verla, realmente se veía hermosa y era enorme nunca la había visitado a veces la veía por fuera pero nunca por dentro. Me alegro cuando pregunto si quería quedarme a vivir con el ya que realmente no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir además de que pensé que sería divertido convivir después de todo

Y unos minutos después se encontraban los dos adultos discutiendo dejándolo ahí flotando sin entender nada, trato de hablar con Billy para que se calmara pero parecía que no lo escuchaba por tratar de ganar

**-¡Basta!- **no pude evitar gritar antes de acercarme al hombre que no conocía

Busque algo que le pudiera dar que me perteneciera, termine quitándome una de las agujetas para amarrársela como pulsera, al parecer eso funciono ya que nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo sonreí antes de alejarme un poco

**-Hola, soy Spencer el primo de Billy-**

**-Fin del Pov-**

Hubo un silencio entre los tres antes de que el manager cambiara la mirada a Billy, parecía lucir más pálido de lo que era

**-El es tu primo ¿verdad?-**

**-Si…te dije que estaba hablando con él, también lo vi en su cuarto fue lo que me asusto- **dice con una sonrisa avergonzada

**-Yo no te asuste, siempre le has tenido miedo a los fantasmas, eres un miedoso con los temas de terror-**

**-Wright si vas a vivir aquí será mejor que me vayas respetando-**

**-Espera ¿Cómo que va a vivir aquí?-**

Otro silencio mas, nadie parecía hablar ya que Billy debía decir de alguna forma que le había ofrecido que se quedara con el después de todo no creía que haría mal a nadie. Miro a su manager mientras se sobaba la nuca ¿Qué debía decir? Las palabras parecían no querer fluir en ese momento por lo cual diría lo primero que se le ocurriera

**-Le ofrecí quedarse, después de todo somos familia y debo protegerlo además así que podemos…ehm ¿convivir los tres?-**

**-Spencer, Billy- **se aclaro la garganta Bobby antes de darse media vuelta y agarrarse la cabeza **–discutiremos mañana creo que debemos descansar-**

Mientras que se quedaban ellos dos solos se miraron confundidos aunque más bien Spencer era quien tenía esa mirada ya que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado ahí mismo

**-Yo creo que ya perteneces a la familia- **dice mientras bosteza y se soba un poco la cabeza, dolía menos que momentos atrás **–pero creo que deberíamos hacerle caso en eso de dormir aun me duele la cabeza-**

**-Oh bueno ¿tú crees que no le molesto?- **pregunta mientras sigue a Billy quien parece que terminara dormido dentro del elevador si no llega rápido a su cuarto

**-No creo, además no darás ninguna molestia no eres alguien que provoque algún desastre de seguro te va amar-**

**-Sabes me sentí como una mascota cuando dijiste eso-**

**-Ve el lado bueno, serías una linda mascota-**

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír con ello, era como se llevaban a veces incluso les hacia recordar un poco el pasado nuevamente haciendo olvidar todo lo malo, como si nada pasara a su alrededor y los únicos que existían eran ellos dos sin nada que evitara que se volvieran a ver otra vez


	3. Soledad

_**Mucho sin aparecerme por aquí ¿no creen? En fin ya volví mis fans -si es que tengo alguno- ojala les guste el capitulo y se me ocurrió una idea apenas xD por si tienen dudas, pedidos etc... me lo pueden decir a mi sensual Facebook que hice para esta cuenta :'D también ahí podría subir los fics libremente ¿les parece buena idea? si es así me dicen en los reviews para poner eso en marcha**_

_**En fin, sin mas espero que les guste el capitulo...Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas~**_

* * *

**_U_**na mañana tranquila donde el viento que pasaba por la ventana era cálido por lo cual hacia que el ambiente fuera acogedor, en la misma cama se encontraban dormidos Billy y Spencer ya que para ellos era una costumbre dormir juntos, sus alientos chocaban entre si uno más caliente que el otro haciendo una combinación tibia, era un momento tranquilo si el despertador no hubiera levantado al menos a uno de los dos en ese momento haciendo que el buen descanso llegara rápidamente a su fin

Billy con trabajo abrió los ojos encontrándose con el fantasma aun dormido abrazando casi la almohada haciendo que sonriera levemente, se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y dirigirse al baño.

Camino con pasos lentos mientras se estiraba en el camino y soltaba un bostezo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había desvelado jugando videojuegos? Tal vez hace mucho tiempo ya que no recuerda que el insomnio fuera divertido en ese momento. Al estar en el baño en el espejo se pudo reflejar que se encontraba con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y que ni siquiera se notaba un síntoma de que estuviera cansado. Soltó un suspiro alegre ¿Desde cuándo le resultaba tan fácil sonreír? Pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué siempre con él era tan fácil estar feliz?

Se cepillo los dientes mientras cantaba en bajo aunque parecían murmullos a la hora de cantar ya que no se podía entender lo que decía, cuando se enjuago para deshacerse de la pasta que estaba en su boca se puso a cepillar su pelo ya que él era extremadamente cuidadoso con su físico, después de unos largos minutos donde al menos estuvo satisfecho con los cuidados principales salió del baño para encontrarse algo que lo había dejado sin palabras: ver a su primo con una mirada perdida.

**-¿Spencer?-** pregunta acercándose a él para percatarse que tenía algunas lágrimas en el rostro, de un momento a otro aquella felicidad se había vuelto en preocupación **-¿Estás bien?-**

**-Si lo estoy-** dice limpiándose las lágrimas con el brazo mientras desvía un poco la mirada, no quería verlo ya que sabría que era una mentira **–solo fue una pesadilla-** dice en bajo casi susurrando aquello mientras aun se negaba a mirarlo

Billy se acerco aun mas hasta poder sentarse en la cama a un lado suyo, mirada a su primo sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho; si odiaba que le mintiera, pero odiaba más que lo hiciera para no contar sus problemas. Siguió mirándolo mientras tomaba aire, por supuesto que no dejaría el tema en el olvido ya que esto realmente le importaba.

**-Bro eres mi mejor amigo, mi mejor primo, casi mi propio hermano puedes confiar en mi ¿en verdad estas bien?-** dice sin desviar la mirada de él, no quiere que sufra simplemente no se imaginaba que él estuviera de esa forma

Un silencio incomodo surgió hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, sintió como el corazón se le partía en dos al verlo llorar y abrazarse a él como si fuera a perderlo la misma sensación que él había tenido e lo peor de todo fue cuando el menor le había dicho con la voz entre cortada que no lo dejara, que no quería estar nuevamente solo.

Correspondió el abrazo aguantando esa sensación de ponerse a llorar también **-Yo lo haría sin condiciones, estaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras-** dice en bajo aun sin querer soltarlo

**-Tuve** **el mismo sueño de siempre- **comenta con voz baja **–volví a soñar con el día en que totalmente me quede solo…donde ya no estaría con mi familia, el día donde simplemente yo fui invisible para todos-** dice con la cabeza gacha aun abrazándolo

**-Amigosaurio tu nunca estarás solo, ya no lo estarás-**

**-¿Lo prometes?-** dice esperanzado mirándolo aun con ojos brillosos, no quería esperanzarse con algo falso

**-Lo prometo, incluso lo juro-** le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila **–juro que nunca más estarás solo-**

Y cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar ahora se podían mostrar unas sonrisas naturales, aun tenían aquella sensación de llorar pero ahora no importaba estaban seguros que ya nada malo pasaría. Después de unos momentos donde estaban seguros que ambos ya estaban tranquilos a Billy le pareció buena idea invitarlo a desayunar para olvidar el momento de tristeza que se había acumulado.

**-¿Quieres ir a desayunar? Hay restaurantes que tienen buffet de desayunos-**

**-Billy ¿no crees que sería raro que una comida se acabe por si sola?-**

**-Decimos que un fantasma se la come, ¡No estaría mintiendo!-** dice animado casi ignorando la lógica del asunto

**-Te considerarían** **un loco si dices que fuiste a comer con un fantasma-** no pudo evitar reír en bajo por ello

Y logro lo que quería verlo nuevamente feliz, no pudo evitar contagiarse con su risa por lo cual el también comenzó a reír mientras asentía un poco, tal vez solo necesitaban algo con que reír en ese momento para olvidar las cosas malas, para nuevamente sonreír sin complicaciones para que entre ellos dos todo fuera felicidad y olvidaran la soledad, después de todo cada quien tenía su triste pasado actual o reciente ambos habían sufrido cosas que le afectaban bastante haciendo que la soledad gobernara durante su tiempo pero ahora entre ellos esa palabra dejaba de tener importancia.

**-Bueno desayunemos aquí ¿Te parece?-** pregunta cuando ya le había dolido el estomago por tanto reír

**-Está bien, me parece una buena idea- **dice mientras deja de reír y se pone a flotar alrededor de él** –y ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- **le pregunta curioso

Billy solo se paro caminando para dirigirse a la cocina mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando en que podría a ver en su cocina que fuera comestible** –ni idea broamigo, espero que exista algo comestible en la cocina-**

**-¿No sabes cocinar Baruch Cohen?- **dice poniéndose frente a él de cabeza flotando y dejando que sus manos caigan dejándolos colgados

**-¿Por qué crees que no se?- **le pregunta algo ofendido

** -Yo nunca dije que no sabias- **contesta a la defensiva aun sin dejarlo de ver** -¿en verdad no sabes cocinar?-**

Se hundió en hombros algo avergonzado, hizo una mueca y asintió un poco…eso era patético para alguien que ya tenía 22 años

**-Supongo que no- **admite muy en bajo, mientras toma el ascensor para evitar las escaleras

Vio como su primo lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida, estaba a punto de decirle que no se burlara por ello pero a cambio de eso simplemente vio como este parecía comprenderlo

**-Hey no importa- **dice mientras le regala una sonrisa calmada** –supongo que de tantas giras no has tenido tiempo de aprender incluso podría ayudarte a ello-**

**-¿¡Lo dices en serio!?-**

**-Claro, mamá me enseño a cocinar algunas cosas podría enseñarte algunas recetas…-**

Lo abrazo de sorpresa casi restregando su cara con la suya de la emoción, ni idea de por qué le agradaba la idea pero le gustaba, mostro una sonrisa blanca sin imperfecciones mientras aun se concentraba en no soltarlo.

**-¡Qué lindo!- **dice de forma mimosa** –tu siempre tan ofrecido para ayudar Spen~- **agrega divertido

Y antes de que pudiera ya se encontraban abajo así al fin librándose de aquel abrazo que por algún motivo hizo que se pusiera nervioso ¿en serio le había dicho que era lindo? Negó con la cabeza, no era para darle importancia a esas cosas.

** -¿Dónde está la cocina?- **pregunta para cambiar de tema en su cabeza

**-Por aquí, sígueme- **grita el cantante caminando hacia la cocina mientras deseaba que hubiera algo de mantequilla de maní

Lo siguió mientras observaba nuevamente la casa, seguramente se perdería en ella si nadie le dijera como era el lugar, por lo cual seguía pareciéndole sorprendente aquella casa/mansión, cuando nuevamente Billy lo trajo a la realidad vio aquella cocina bien equipada que le parecía sorprendente, miro al cantante quien parecía buscar algo importante.

**-¿Qué buscas Billy?- **pregunta curioso acercándose a él observando cómo busca en el fondo de la alacena

**-Algo que es creado por los dioses y… ¡Lo tengo! Sabía que existía uno por aquí- **comenta victorioso mientras sale abrazando un frasco lleno de mantequilla de maní sin trozos

No pudo evitar reír mientras se acercaba y tomaba el frasco -¿Comeremos esto?- dice divertido mirando al mayor

**-Yo si comeré mantequilla de maní, si tu quieres agarra puedes hacerlo si no puedes cocinarte algo- **dice con recelo quitándole el frasco para dejarlo en la mesa y ponerse a buscar piezas de pan** –me gusta comer después de todo sándwiches de mantequilla de maní-**

**-¿Tienes jalea?- **pregunta mientras mira que saca todas las cosas para preparar sándwiches

**-Creo que si ¿Por qué?- **dice acabando de prepararse uno y empezar a comerlo sin mayor seriedad en el asunto

**-¿Podrías hacerme uno de mantequilla de maní y jalea?- **pide con ternura mientras le mira de forma suplicante a su compañero

Billy se le quedo mirando unos breves segundos antes de que esos ojos le llegaran al fondo y se dirigiera a prepararle un emparedado, murmuraba algunas quejas pero aun así se dignaba a preparar el "desayuno" para ambos.

Después de un rato tenían frente suyo una pirámide de sándwiches que poco a poco disminuía al ser consumidos por ambos chicos, el día había sido bastante tranquilo excluyendo algunos momentos, Baruch levanto la mano para saludar a su manager que los observaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro ya que deseaba que el fantasma fuera parte de una alucinación de ayer al igual que la platica.

**-Billy ¿podemos hablar unos momentos a solas?- **dice serio cruzado de brazos esperando a que el pelinegro acepte –o lo tenga que obligar-

**-Estaf bienf- **contesta con la boca llena mientras se para y se dirige hasta el al fin pasándose la comida que tenía en la boca** -¿Qué sucede?-**

**-¿Puedo saber por qué te ofreciste a que se quedara?- **pregunta tranquilo mientras lo mira** –sabes que rara vez estamos aquí nunca estamos en un lugar fijo por las giras y no sé si le guste la idea-**

**-Lo sé pero no tenia donde quedarse ¿Qué hacia? ¿Le decía que siguiera deambulando por ahí?- **dice molesto mientras sonaba de forma seria** –vamos él es mi primo, no podía dejar que estuviera solo por su cuenta-**

**-Pero lo dejaras solo si no acepta ir a las giras ¿Qué pasara cuando se canse? El no puede hacer nada con que entretenerse cuando estemos afuera con trabajo tu puedes hacer algo-**

**-Descubriré alguna forma en la que no se aburra pero no pienso dejarlo solo- **contesta con seguridad mientras lo ve** –no sabes cómo se siente estarlo…-**

**-Baruch ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿No te arrepientes?- **mira aquellos ojos que parecen que no dudaran ni un segundo

**-Lo estoy Bobby, estoy dispuesto a buscar alguna forma para que se acostumbre a esto no dejare que vuelva a la soledad ¡Nadie merece estar en esa situación!...- **siente nuevamente esas ganas de llorar pero se controla** –sabes que yo también pase por ello, es doloroso no tener a nadie-**

Bobby miro al fantasma quien los miraba curioso pero aun así manteniéndose en silencio y al parecer tampoco escuchaba nada por eso la mirada que trataba de descubrir que pasaba, regreso la mirada nuevamente al cantante suspirando hondamente ni siquiera sabía por qué aceptaría ello pero ahí estaba a punto de decir aquellas palabras.

**-Dime que no es parecido a ti Billy Joe Cobra, dime que no tienen el mismo grado de inmadurez y "fiesta en la sangre" que tu- **dice esperanzado de que la respuesta sea la que espera si va aceptar aquella locura

**-No es parecido a mí, el es algo más serio y discreto ¿Por qué?- **era obvio que no entendía la razón de que tuviera que decirle aquello

**-Aun cuando sienta que me puedo arrepentir acepto que se quede, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto pero más vale que le comentes sobre las giras y todo eso- **suelta como si nada, estaba a punto de darle la espalda para dirigirse al otro pero unos brazos lo tomaron por sorpresa

**-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- **dice abrazándolo por la cintura con voz animada, no se esperaba aquello** –prometo que no haremos nada que te haga enojar-**

**-No lo hagas Cobra, tu nunca cumples con esas promesas- **suspira mientras vuelve a mirar al menor que no entiende nada del tema** -¿Spencer?- **pregunta intentando ver si no ah olvidado el nombre

**-Si- **asegura que es su nombre con esa simple palabra** -¿Que pasa?- **pregunta sin entender mucho la escena que tiene frente a el

**-Es oficial, te puedes quedar a vivir aquí solo con una condición: intenta no meterte en problemas. Además de que lo cuides…confió en que tú lo mantendrás en los límites-**

Spencer no pudo evitar reír al ver como Billy se había ofendido con ello mientras Bobby reflejaba indiferencia con aquel enojo exagerado, asintió mientras se acerco a la simpática escena hasta que unos brazos lo sorprendieron junto con el manager.

**-¡Sera divertido convivir los tres!- **dice Billy en medio de ellos aun abrazándolos

El menor y el manager se miraron dando una sonrisa trabajosa, ya se imaginaban que tan extraño seria aquella situación...pero a nadie le hacia daño ¿verdad?


End file.
